Something Real
by Vesuvias
Summary: Logan has been living a life surrounded by lies, Victor will give him some truth... MxM Victor/Logan set in origins.


WARNING: Descriptive gay sex. Another piece of the more gentle side of the beasts in which we see how much they love each other. Not much dialog, but porn never needs much of a story, we all know their history anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

"It was never real." That simple statement had brought him to his knees. Those words had hurt more than any wound he had ever endured. For the first time since he had left his brother in the jungle, Logan felt loss and despair.

Watching from the shadows, Victor went down to one knee, level with his brother, and studied his face. What he found there tugged at his heart strings. He could see the tears glistening in Jimmy's eyes, knew that despite the painful emotions that were swimming through his head, he wouldn't let them fall.

Victor knew the feeling, had felt it only once in his life, when Jimmy had walked away from him, had left him calling his name, on the edge of tears. For the sake of his own pride he had turned those tears to anger, directed that anger at the one person in his life that ever mattered, and took it out on everyone else. He had stayed with Stryker out of spite for his brother, having left him there alone.

Seeing his brother like this now, in his moment of weakness, all anger fled from his heart, he was overwhelmed by the need to comfort, to hold his little brother. Jimmy needed him.

"I told you if you went down this road you wouldn't like what you found." The man was right. But what would he have done instead? Stayed where he was and mourned his lost love? found a new one? Maybe he should have stayed with Victor.

Swallowing the hurt that had welled up in his throat Logan got to his feet. Without a glance to Kayla, the woman he had loved, or Stryker, he left. He found himself wandering aimlessly away from the island, with nowhere to go. Is that how he would live his life now, wandering with no destination? A lone wolverine doomed to howl at a moon that could never return his love.

A small, sad smile graced his lips for a fleeting moment as he remembered the story she had told him. Just a story. It wasn't real.

Logan didnt notice Victor's scent until he was right beside him. He barely registered and didnt object to the hand that was placed on his shoulder, leading him away.

They walked in silence and entered Victor's small apartment minutes later, not far from the island. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Victor removed his coat and boots as Logan moved over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Well?" Victor said, not expecting an answer, and of coarse he received none. Logan just rested his chin on his folded hands and stared blankly ahead, lost in his own thoughts. Sighing heavily Victor moved to kneel in front of Logan and remove his boots and jacket, then he sat down beside him. He thought to offer a beer, but the last thing they needed right now was to get drunk.

"Forget about her Jimmy." That provoked the slightest response. Logan shifted his hands to cover his face. "C'mere." Victor put an arm around his brother, pulled his head to his chest and lay back on the bed. "Forget about her Jimmy." He said again, keeping his tone soft. "You belong with me. We're brothers, the only two of our kind. People don't like us, they lie to us and cheat us for their own gain. Nobody understands us. Nobody understands you like I do." He softly pressed his lips to Logan's forehead. "What you had with her wasn't real, what we have is, always has been."

Logan was taken aback by these words. He hadn't expected this from Victor, especially not after the last few years. But here he was, head resting on his older brother's broad chest, listening to the strong heartbeat. He felt a sense of belonging like he hadn't felt in years. And for once the animal inside him was calm and content.

Logan didnt protest as Victor's hand started undoing the buttons of his shirt, sliding it from his shoulders. Victor removed his own shirt, guided his mouth to one hardened nipple which Logan took between his lips and sucked.

Victor ran his fingers through his brother's hair, ran a shortened claw down his neck, his touch tender, soothing. He wasn't sure how his brother would react to his advances, but he seemed willing. Victor's hand went to the button of Logan's jeans, undid it and slipped inside. Being mindful of his claws he stroked his brother's limp member into a growing want.

Logan's first reaction was to pull away from his brother's touch, but he resisted, fully aware that it wasn't right in society, that he wasn't gay. But it felt so right, so real. Now that he thought about it, Victor was the only real constant in his life, he was always there, weather he was doing good or bad, there was nothing fake about it. Victor never held in his feelings, never pretended anything.

Logan brought up his hands to caress Victor's sides, to rub over every inch of his body. After all this time living with lies he needed the feel of something real under his hands. He began to move downwards, kissing along Victor's ribs and stomach to his pant line.

Victor had thought to take control, to show his brother his love, show him how gentle he can be, how much he cared. But he opted to show it in a different way. He lay back and let the hands and mouth roam freely, enjoying the sensations. He knew Jimmy needed this.

Victor couldn't hide his shudder of excitement as Logan's hands undid his pants, slipped under the waistband at the back to rub over his ass as he slid them off. Victor spread his legs in a clear invitation, which Logan took and crawled between them.

Without hesitance Logan took his brother's stiff length into his mouth as Victor moaned and tangled his fingers in his hair. He sucked and ran his tongue over every sensitive spot, taking in the salty taste of him.

For having never done this with another man before, every move felt natural, felt right. This was how it was supposed to be, they belonged together.

Removing his mouth from his brother's cock, leaving it shiny and slick with spit, Logan moved back up his brother's body, rubbing against him, to take his mouth in a passionate kiss. Victor sucked his brother's tongue into his mouth, licking over its smoothness with his own and tasting himself on it. The kiss lasted for a few long moments before Logan pulled away, a thin strand of saliva hanging between their parted, panting lips.

Logan buried his face in his brother's neck, breathing deep, drinking in Victor's scent, a scent he hadn't realize how much he had missed until now.

His hand went between Victor's thighs to his cock. He ran a finger over the slit, coating it in thick precum. The fingers went lower. Victor made a soft breathy sound as one slowly pushed into him. It moved in and out a few times before another was added, stretching him, preparing him for something larger. Unnecessary, but it felt good. Another shudder of excitement ran through his body as the fingers were removed and he felt the head of Logan's cock pressed to his entrance.

Logan hesitated, suddenly unsure of what he was doing. Unsure if this was real.

Sensing his little brother's inner turmoil, Victor sat up, supporting himself with one hand on the bed, the other went up behind Logan's head to pull him down into a gentle kiss, let him know he was there. The hand slid down to Logan's lower back, applying gentle pressure, guiding him forwards and into him.

The sound that came from both their lips melted into one long, low moan of pleasure as Logan fully sheathed himself in his brother's tight warmth. Victor pulled up his legs to wrap them tightly around Logan's waist. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed slowly.

Victor never thought he would enjoy the feeling of being stretched, filled, like this. But it felt so good. He would only ever take this from his brother.

Logan started to move. He rocked in and out of his brother, keeping as little space between them as possible. Victor's teeth went to his shoulder in a bite not hard enough to break skin, he put his mouth to Victor's opposite shoulder. His hand went between them to wrap around Victor's cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts.

They felt their release building. Their vision blurred from the blinding pleasure. Victor didnt hold it in, let out his orgasm over Logan's stomach. As his inner muscles clamped down on Logan's length he felt his brother's hot release flow into him.

They both lay back, satisfied. Victor lifted his brother's chin and kissed him again, and murmured against his lips.

"I love you Jimmy." And Logan knew it wasn't a lie.


End file.
